


一号公路

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 曹操、荀彧和郭嘉踏上了一次意外的公路旅行，在曹操和荀彧正在冷战的情况下。“西风漂流以北”的大改重写版
Relationships: 曹操/荀彧
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

一

“航班取消了？”荀彧合上行李箱的动作一顿。

“是的荀总，是旧金山到洛杉矶的一段航程，从洛杉矶回国的航班没有被取消。但是已经买不到其他明天从旧金山到洛杉矶的机票了，也就是赶不上从洛杉矶回国的航班了。”电话里陈群的声音听上去有几分少见的紧张，“我已经联系了航司，将洛杉矶回国的航班改签到了三天后的下一班，但这几天中也依然没有从旧金山到洛杉矶的机票……”

“没事，你将改签后的航班信息发给我，我来想办法。”

荀彧的话有一种能令人安心的魔力，但在人生地不熟又地广城稀的美国，要从一座城市到另外一座城市又谈何容易。他与曹操和郭嘉此行是来旧金山参加一个互联网企业峰会，却没想到会出这样的事情。曹操和郭嘉本就打算借此机会好好旅游一番，所以订了一周后的回程机票，荀彧就头疼了，难道只能坐九个小时的大巴过去了吗……

郭嘉听到这个不幸的消息倒是兴奋地蹦下了床：“文若干嘛不和我们一起开车去洛杉矶呢！反正我们本来就打算走一号公路往南嘛，一边走一边玩那就两天，不是挺好？”

荀彧听到这个提议心中本能一紧：“这太麻烦你们了吧。”

郭嘉做了个夸张的表情：“这是什么话，我们多少年的交情了还说麻烦不麻烦。而且我们三个多久没有一起玩过了？公路旅行，国家公园，海岸线，海鲜……适合老友聚会的所有东西都齐了，你真的没有一点点点点心动？”

荀彧抿着唇不知该说什么。他随手就能找出两位数的理由来证明三个人的公路旅行不是个好主意，但是他清楚真正的原因并不是那些理由，老友聚会应该是一顿饭的时间，这样至少表面上风平浪静，但一旦时间被延长，底下的暗流总会涌上来。他不想承受那些，诚然，他是不屑于逃避的，所以他告诉自己，这只是没有必要，他们现在这样就够了。

但是他怎样能拒绝郭嘉的提议呢？他们三人的确太久、太久没有像朋友一样相处过了，总是工作和无止境的工作，连这一次难得一起行动也是为了峰会。他怀念刚创业时熬夜到凌晨两店后下楼去还没收摊的烧烤店里喝瓶冰啤酒的日子，那时他们困得眼皮打架还能开怀大笑，在酒气、汗臭、油烟味和夜风里以为自己可以靠这股劲一直冲到六十岁，甚至天荒地老。然而过去的事情总归过去了，留给成年人的只有褪色的照片，照片上的他们还留着长发戴着蛤蟆镜，搂着彼此的肩膀。

荀彧把目光转向曹操，大魏科技公司的老板到现在一句话都还没说，首席运营官却明白他的心思，他们俩心照不宣地维持着表面的相安无事，谁都不愿去戳破那层纸。

直到曹操说：“文若，不如一起吧。”

他说地如此平淡，听不出任何特殊的情绪，就像年轻时闷热的晚上提议“不如去吃烧烤吧”的语气。

唯独这样的言语，荀彧不知道怎样拒绝。

于是他深吸了口气：“好吧，麻烦了。”

二

中国驾照需要公证之后才能在美国使用，荀彧以为他只是来参加峰会，自然没有准备驾照，开车的任务也就落到了曹操头上。至于郭嘉，谁要是做好了酒驾后一头扎进海里的准备才敢让他开车。次日上午出发时，旧金山笼罩在沉沉的海雾中。荀彧塔头望了一眼铅色的天空，钻进了后排座。租来的车空间并不大，荀彧甚至能闻到曹操身上须后水的味道，但至少能避免并排而坐的尴尬。他在公路旅行经典歌单的环绕中抱着手臂望向窗外还未出城的风景，前排郭嘉和曹操有一茬没一茬地聊着编程的一些技术问题，而他只觉得眼皮越来越沉。

昨晚他们去了旧金山中国城的中国超市囤路上的食物。如果是在公司忙碌的环境下，荀彧可以和曹操默契地配合，但放松下来单独相处时每一件琐碎小事都将他们之间别扭的气氛扩大到了极致，就连呆在同一个货架前都会紧张不适。更可悲的是等荀彧在饮料区逛完时，他发现购物篮里全是曹操和郭嘉喜欢的酒和为他们身体考虑而拿的八宝粥。

补充完存货，郭嘉说好久没吃中餐了，又说既然是老友聚会一定要开个好头，于是去隔壁烧烤店点了一大堆菜拿回酒店，就着刚买的啤酒回忆起了往事。幸好他们是在回忆往事，谈论那些“你们还记得以前我们”似乎能让人逃离当下的纠葛，甚至能激出几声笑，在啤酒瓶碰撞的清脆声音中，他们几乎真的回到了身无分文却壮怀激烈的年轻时。

那天夜里，荀彧睡得很不好。这与酒精无关，事实上，他是三个人中酒量最好的，哪怕这一点从他干净俊朗的脸是完全看不出来。凭借这张具有欺骗性的脸，荀彧早年在无数饭局应酬上面不改色地接过对方劝的酒一饮而尽，直到在一片看好戏的目光中将全桌喝到趴下。可这天晚上，他只喝了一小瓶啤酒，却在床上辗转难眠，半梦半醒间全是年轻时吃完烧烤后他们勾肩搭背摇摇晃晃地走回出租房，曹操五音不全地大声唱着“外面的世界很精彩”，最后悄悄地将手指滑入荀彧的指间唱出“我依然等待你的归期”。曹操的手指粗大有力，将他抓得牢牢的，十指相扣间，谁也没想过放手。

迷迷糊糊间，那首歌又响了起来：很久很久以前，你拥有我，我拥有你，在很久很久以前，你离开我去远空翱翔……

忽然间一个颠簸，荀彧猛得清醒过来，发现自己正好好地坐在车上，在一时恍惚间忍不住埋怨自己怎么就这样睡着了。他转头向窗外望去，窗外是盛夏刺眼日光下漫长的枯黄草地和扬起的尘土。他虽然没走过一号公路，但也知道一号公路一直沿着海边，怎么会出现此番景色？

面对荀彧的提问，郭嘉和曹操支支吾吾地不正面回答，直到他们看见葡萄酒酒庄的牌子。荀彧忍不住笑起来，难怪他们之前不说，要是让他提前知道了一定不会同意让郭嘉如此放纵自己，他会拿出去年郭嘉的体检报告科学严谨地证明他真的必须少喝点酒，而郭嘉会夸张地翻个白眼仗着荀彧的好脾气继续放飞自我，喝到微醺时再诚恳地道歉，就像他多年以来做的那样，百试不爽。不过荀彧倒是好奇，要是一路上他没睡着，他们是打算一直糊弄过去？

可现在他没办法了，中国式旅游真理摆在那里，“来都来了”。

三

酒庄地处偏僻，今天只有这一遭访者，店员殷勤周到地拿出一种又一种红酒，在郭嘉中国味浓重的英语里被挑剔得不得不拿出更好的存货。荀彧有些精要，要知道在来美国参加峰会之前郭嘉还不屑地向他表示，何必非得学好英语，Java才是最好的语言。可毕竟是郭嘉和酒，这么一想好像也就顺理成章了。

郭嘉操着一口别扭的英语和店员聊天，剩下荀彧和曹操，端着红酒杯靠在木质栅栏上吹风。酒庄坐落在葡萄园中，大约是一个小山丘的半山腰，放眼望去尽是整齐排列的绿色藤蔓和隐藏在其中刚刚开始成熟的果实，在更远处的一片干燥枯黄中显得格外生机勃勃。

曹操放下酒杯拿出相机开始拍照，面对荀彧疑惑的眼神，他有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“丕儿喜欢吃葡萄，却连葡萄是长在树上还是地上的都不知道，拍个照片让他回去好好看看。”

他们相识得实在太早，在彼此眼里似乎永远是青年的模样，有时候实在很容易忘记，曹操已经是一个三十多岁闪婚有了两个儿子又离婚的人了。  
——毕竟这是他不曾参与的曹操的人生。

换一个角度，他又参与过曹操多少的人生呢？荀彧连曹操的前男友都算不上，他们从来没有正式确定过关系。曹操给他写了许多诗，甚至连“铜雀”这个平台最初也是为了堆放这些诗而搭建的，可那些文字里面似乎从没有提过“爱”这个字，只有星星、古人和青青子衿。但他们心知肚明曾经有过那么一段感情，一段意气风发彼此倾慕的时光，他们接吻，他们欢好，他们相视微笑，他们以为不需要说出那句话。

如果他连曹操的前男友都算不上，实在没有任何立场去感到五味陈杂，就算是在看到曹操手指上某日突然出现的戒指时。他不敢问曹操为何与刚认识一个多月的卞小姐结婚，是迫于压力还是为了爱情，也不知道自己更希望听到哪个答案。他没有问，他甚至没有任何反应，只是得体地恭喜曹操新婚快乐。否则辞职离开吗？大魏是他们的心血，他不可能一走了之。

很快曹操有了一个儿子，接着是另一个，之后是离婚证。有时曹操会应酬到太晚，居然拜托郭嘉去照顾家里的曹丕和曹植。荀彧听到后差点也要得头风，郭嘉连自己都找不顾好还能照顾小孩吗，他更气曹操太尊重自己以至于绝不会用这种事来麻烦他。后来必要的时候照顾曹丕曹植和郭嘉的任务被荀彧强硬接手了：自从大魏走上正轨后曹操就不让荀彧出去应酬了（“酒量好又怎么样，那不还是伤身体的事情”），所以他多了不少下班后的空闲时间，而荀彧当然有曹操家的钥匙，没人会为此感到半点惊讶。曹丕和曹植都很喜欢荀彧，用郭嘉的话来说，他从小就没见过哪个小孩不喜欢荀彧，可当他们问妈妈什么时候会回来，荀彧只能努力温柔地回答：很快。

至于他自己，他尝试过和其他人约会，他努力扮演一个好的伴侣，却始终少了那一份温度。

想到这里，荀彧几乎苦笑起来，什么时候他竟然开始学会逃避问题了？


	2. Chapter 2

四

从酒庄吃过早午餐出来时，他们手上多了两瓶葡萄酒和一只微醺的郭嘉。

与荀彧千杯不倒的酒量不同，郭嘉拥有薛定谔的酒量。有时他喝几斤白酒都没反应，有时候一小杯葡萄酒就醉了，比如现在。

郭嘉揉着眼睛打开了后排座的门：“我在后面睡一会儿。”

已经走到了另一侧后排座车门前的荀彧心下一乱，下意识看向他，如果郭嘉要在后座睡觉，他就不得不坐到副驾驶去了，坐到曹操的身边。可他无论如何也没法埋怨郭嘉，哪怕郭嘉上车前冲他眨了眨眼睛，让他怀疑郭嘉是故意的。

这段路程简直是酷刑，车上只有他和曹操两人清醒着，而他们从不交谈，任由尴尬充斥着狭小的空间，凝结成固体。车窗外飞驰而过的海岸线也显得乏味，尤其是当他们拐上一号公路，而一号公路开始堵车。这一段大海，从旧金山往南，确实不像公众印象里阳光沙滩的加州。清晨黏稠的海雾渐渐散去了，其下的海面却是雾一般的铅灰色，在同样阴沉的天空下翻涌低吼着撞向海边的礁石，像一位冷酷无情的危险人物，像他们的关系，起伏不定但毫无希望。

荀彧不喜欢和曹操一同被束缚在路上，邮箱里的未读邮件突然变得无比紧急，他已经拿出了手机，还未解锁却，又开始担心光明正大地把不耐烦展现出来是否妥当。没有了郭嘉叽叽喳喳的缓和，曹操每一次呼吸都让这一切更加变得不能忍受。最终他选择盯着始终如一的海面，跟随车载音响播放的音乐轻敲着手机，他感觉胸口闷得喘不过气，直觉叫嚣着有什么即将发生。歌单播放到了《花房姑娘》，崔健原始的嗓音唱着：你问我要去向何方，我指着大海的方向。

一个不合时宜的想法突然在他的脑子里跳出来，要是他们的车一头扎进海里，逃离这停滞而令人疲倦的一切。

就在这时，曹操开口了：“文若。”

“嗯？”荀彧应了一声，表示他在听，但依然偏着头看向右侧的大海。

自那件事发生后已经过去了一个多月，他们终于要开诚布公地谈一谈了吗？

然而曹操没有继续，他的沉默让荀彧几乎想要冷笑起来，天不怕地不怕的曹孟德也有沉默的时候！

他既然有胆识把那份策划提到大会上来，怎么会缺乏强推策划的魄力？既然敢强推那份策划，又怎么不敢与他好好谈谈？

大魏公司从“铜雀”这个主打书籍影音和个人博客的网站发家，很快通过高质量的用户内容吸引了各路文艺青年，一跃成为互联网产业中的一支新秀。发展到一定规模后，“铜雀”逐渐推出了书目推荐和共同兴趣交友等功能，不断完善小组社区，甚至提供了线下互动的平台。而就在今年早些时候，有一份策划交到了首席运营官荀彧的手上，是关于“铜雀”推出短视频功能。

原本荀彧打算直接否决这份提案，可他之前就在公司里听到了风声说短视频是老板的想法，荀彧思索再三，还是拿上策划去找了曹操。曹操对他的到来并不意外，他的理由也很充分：毕竟现在所有的纯图文平台都在失去用户活跃度，而短视频则是当下最炙手可热的模式，当其他平台都在寻求转型，如果“铜雀”不跟上潮流，无疑是坐以待毙。

荀彧严肃道：“如果对自己的平台没有一个清楚定位而盲目扎进短视频的潮流里，才是作茧自缚。短视频的确是当下最火热的潮流，但真的适合铜雀吗？铜雀的主要用户一直是中产阶级及以上的年轻人，他们选择铜雀的理由相信不必我多说，加入短视频功能只可能导致用户群体下沉，使得核心用户离开。而铜雀本身就是基于用户来生成信息和内容，失去了本身特色的铜雀，拿什么和其他短视频平台竞争呢？只会两头落空。”

曹操避开了他的目光，沉默着看着电脑上那份策划，最后承诺他会重新考虑。

荀彧没有想到的是，曹操的“重新考虑”是指把这份策划直接塞进了第一季度结束后的公司大会日程，并且是作为今年的重点项目。大屏幕上的字使他诧异地看向曹操，曹操神色如常，显然是早已知道这份策划会出现。他不明白曹操是怎么绕过了他这个首席运营官，在他前一天最后检查了一遍日程后，把这份策划了塞进去。毫无疑问，在场大多数算帐算得比谁都清楚的聪明人一致认为这是个好策划，要是大魏公司乘着这阵风上市，他们手中的员工股份立马可以让他们赚得盆满钵盈。大势如此，荀彧只能轻描淡写提了几句这个策划对公司长期发展的巨大威胁，可这也只能让这个策划暂时延期而已。

离开会议室时，荀彧没有和曹操道别。他并没有怒不可遏，甚至并没有多么强烈的情绪，只是初夏明媚的阳光让他恍惚了一瞬间，他觉得也许他没有那么了解曹操，或者曹操不再是他熟悉的那个人了，无论如何，这是他潜意识想到过却不想去相信的一种发展。

五

那些被压下的情绪，如海底的暗流，总有一天会将面上的平静撕个粉碎。可风暴是从什么时候开始酝酿的呢？

他们很久没有好好交谈了，甚至在第一季度公司大会之前。随着大魏公司的不断发展，他们都越来越忙，曹操这个大老板常常出差，荀彧一周都难得见到他一次，更不要说坐下来好好吃个饭聊聊天了。只有频繁的邮件交换着商业信息，以及勉强维系着情分，如果仍有那么一点儿的话。

哪怕是总算有了一个时间和空间可以交谈，他们也保持着沉默，比如此刻，在一号公路上。荀彧本能地觉得车上不是一个好地方，他不希望激烈的商业争论变得像开车时的夫妻吵架，这个类比使他烦闷，他不知道是吵架的部分还是夫妻的部分。

这件事和私人感情没有关系，至少他们双方都如此坚持道。荀彧气的是曹操毫不尊重作为首席运营官的自己，无视他的反对，绕过他的职权将策划放到大会上讨论。假如曹操需要一个只会听话的首席运营官，那么这个人不该是也不会是荀彧。除此之外呢？荀彧隐隐约约察觉，他更气恼的是，刚若他要离职，曹操必然不会同意。费尽心思把他留在大魏又不尊重他的专业意见，曹操到底想要什么。

他……竟然不知道曹操到底想要什么了。

所以他们只能装作什么也没发生的样子，在惶惶不安中期待唯一的一条路会将他们带向何方。

枯燥的景色终于暂告一段落时，郭嘉从后排座坐了起来伸了个懒腰，时间刚好得让人怀疑他是否根本没睡觉。

“我们到哪里了？”郭嘉趴在车窗边看向突然出现的城镇和人群。

荀彧松了一口气，至少他们不用继续沉默。

“Monterey……”曹操看了眼导航，用生硬的中式英语读道，“我们快到17-mile drive了。”

荀彧望了一眼依旧被厚厚云层遮盖的天空：“恐怕看不到17-mile drive最美的景色了。”

话又说回来，他本就对这场意外的公路旅行没抱希望。

六

失去了阳光的17-mile drive的确少了几分色彩，却流露出一种原始海岸的别样风情，让人联想到最早的移民努力寻找一个合适的港口却被风暴撕碎的船只，而岸上鬼魂般枯白的柏树张牙舞爪地伸出扭曲的树枝，更平添了几分诡谲，让人不寒而栗。也许是作为创业者，他们总能轻易和开拓者们共情，更容易被一切荒芜激起斗志。曹操和郭嘉兴冲冲地换了拖鞋去海边踩水，荀彧则守在车边静静看着如画卷般铺排开来的海面。没多久郭嘉就跳着脚跑了回来，苦着脸对荀彧说，这大夏天的海冷得像冰水，快把脚冻掉了。荀彧忍不住笑出声来，嘱咐郭嘉赶紧用毛巾把脚擦干不要着凉。

郭嘉一面抖着拖鞋上的沙一面问：“文若不去海边看看吗？”

荀彧摇了摇头：“我拖鞋在箱子里，不方便拿出来。”

郭嘉眨了眨眼睛：“不下水也可以去看看嘛，再往南就没有什么沙滩可以走到海边了。”

于是鬼使神差地，他穿着皮鞋走上细软的沙滩，奋力向叉腰站在海中的曹操跋涉。郭嘉踩踩水就受不了的温度，曹操竟能把腿泡进去那么久，也不知道是不是被冻傻了。海风将曹操的头发吹得乱如鸟巢，他像一座雕像屹立在那里，眺望着无垠的海洋。而荀彧站在他身后，注视着他的身影，和前方的风景。

曹操以为身后走近的是郭嘉，深吸了一口海风后说：“要是能在这地方买套房子，每天来海滩上晒晒太阳看看泳装美女，和三两好友喝喝酒聊聊天，就是理想的退休生活啊。你到时候可得帮我把文若劝来，咱们不醉不休。”

可他没得到预料中的回应，回头才发现荀彧僵在原地撞上他的视线，被强劲的海风吹得脸色发白。荀彧已经顾不上撞破对方心事的尴尬，只能在惊愕中无力地思索：为什么，曹操的退休计划里还有自己？

“文若……”曹操不知所措地喃喃道，忽然又回过神来着急道，“你快上去点，小心鞋子湿了！”

荀彧闻言才恍恍惚惚地后退，海浪轻吻了他的鞋尖，缠绵不舍地离去，落回曹操脚边。曹操又在海里站了很久才回到车上，他们依旧相顾无言，可先前的紧张中似乎多了一些无奈。

他们驱车去了17-mile drive另一头名为“焦糖”的小镇吃晚餐。小镇整洁可爱得像欧洲的风格，而不是狂野的美洲西部。他们选择了一家有名的地中海餐厅，海鲜十分新鲜可口，佐餐酒恰到好处，太阳在这最后的几小时内终于从云层里冒了出来，懒洋洋的日光轻柔地笼罩着一切。在旁人看来，这正是一场老朋友间美好的公路旅行应有的傍晚，轻松而愉悦，

只有他们知道，那一夜他们如何辗转反侧，梦里全是对方的影子，敢想却不敢去追的影子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章让我本命美剧客串了一下，看看有没有人能猜出来呢

七

旅行的第二日似乎什么都没变，同样的车，同样的路，同样的沉默，可窗外的风光骤然变得壮阔绮丽。荀彧监督郭嘉系好了安全带，这一路并不平稳，一号公路紧贴在海边的山崖上，九曲十八弯，让车上的人撞进一幅又一幅豁然开朗的景色里。黏稠的海雾压得极低，如云般从海面上一路覆到公路左侧的山丘上，轻盈而细密，将现世与一切大胆的幻想隔开，而游人只消往山坡上爬一小段就能登入云中琼楼玉宇，暂别尘世的烦恼和欲望。公路的右侧则是海，天气虽然仍是阴郁，海面比起之前的铅灰总算呈现出了并不明显的浅蓝，浪不知疲倦地打上嶙峋的山崖礁石，将其打磨出令人惊叹的形态，山洞和石拱和涨潮时才会被填满的碧蓝小湖点缀在沿岸。

前一天有些令人昏昏欲睡的一号公路终于展示了它的活力，也终于为尴尬的气氛提供了新的话谈资。

他们忍不住屡屡停下车拍照，曹操相机咔嚓咔嚓的快门声就没停过，郭嘉也拿了手机拍个不停。荀彧则是优哉游哉地倚在观景台的护栏上，读着关于此地的保护动物的介绍，任凭柔和的海风拂面而来，直到郭嘉提议：“我们一起拍个合照吧！”

这个提议本没有什么问题，哪有一起出来旅行一趟却连张合照都没有的老朋友呢？倘若郭嘉说的是“我给你们俩拍个照吧”，那么荀彧一定会毫不犹豫地拒绝，可如果是他们三个人的合照，有什么理由来拒绝呢。就在荀彧举棋不定时，郭嘉已经在车顶上架好了相机，叫着“赶快赶快”跑过来一把将荀彧塞到了曹操左边，而郭嘉自己则凑到了荀彧的左边。

荀彧被郭嘉塞过去撞上曹操的手臂时本能绷紧了身体想要逃开，一阵眩晕间他的心砰地悬在了半空：他有多久没有与曹操有过任何身体接触了？哪怕是拍肩膀或是握手？在公司年会合影上，他依照惯例站在曹操身边，却隔着一道无形而实在的界线。他已经几乎忘记了曹操皮肤的温度。

“看镜头！”

郭嘉的声音将荀彧从晃神里唤出来，他匆忙地看向镜头，想要换上旅游合照专属笑容，却被不知为何弹出来的闪光灯吓了一跳。

咔嚓！

十几年前，在“铜雀”拿到第一笔投资时的庆功宴上，闪光灯也是如此刺眼。一个二本大学毕业的失业户，一个大一辍学的程序员，一个名校在读大四学生，这样的三人团队能拿到投资实在是常人难以想象的事，不过他们并非常人。他们知道自己做的东西的价值，更知道彼此的价值。哪怕是在四处碰壁令曹操凌晨三点在没有灯的楼道里抽着廉价的烟说“要不算了”时，荀彧也从未怀疑过他们会成功。那天的庆功宴，说是庆功宴其实依然是他们常去的那家烧烤摊，他们豪气地要了一箱啤酒，喝了个酩酊大醉。

曹操喝嗨了，掏出一个很旧的胶卷相机，让老板给他们三个人拍张照。老板有个古怪的姓，姓戏，早和他们混熟了，于是拿过相机摆弄起来。曹操一把将郭嘉从塑料板凳上拎起来放到自己左边，又等荀彧擦了擦嘴站到自己右边，笑得像是漫天星子都进了他的口袋。戏老板招呼他们看镜头，在烧烤摊昏暗的灯光下，相机闪光灯猛得弹了出来，荀彧被闪得一愣，忘了摆表情。后来那张照片洗出来他才发现，曹操搂着他的肩，真奇怪，他竟然一点也没察觉。

而十几年后，他却只因为碰到了曹操的手臂而紧张得几乎忘记呼吸。好在郭嘉对那张照片还算满意，没有拉着他们说再拍一张，否则荀彧实在不知道该如何对着镜头微笑。

八

等他们离开观景台再次上路时，窗外风景依旧，曹操却眉头一皱：“轮胎好像不对劲。”

当他们在下一个弯道向外延伸出的平台上停车检查时，果然发现是轮胎爆胎了。爆胎就得换备胎，在路况并不算安全的沿海公路上，谁也不敢冒着一头栽进海里的风险继续开车。

这下可麻烦了，郭嘉嘟囔着，毕竟他们三个人中平时经常开车的只有曹操，而曹总二十年的驾龄里最多也就亲手换过一次备胎，还是他们当年为了送连轴加班十几天的荀彧回老家过春节的那一次长途。更糟糕的是，一号公路的海边一格手机信号也没有，上网找视频教程的希望彻底泡汤。租车公司附的手册里面倒是有一页讲换轮胎，可全是英文还过于简略。唯一的好消息大概是，备胎和工具都很齐全。

得了，那就挽起袖子干吧，大魏公司最不怕的就是迎难而上。

体力活当然主要由曹操来承担。原本荀彧说让他来，免得曹操换轮胎折腾下来太累没法开车，却被曹操以看不懂英文说明书需要有人翻译为由劝住了。于是他们一起把备胎从满是行李的后备箱取出来，曹操脱了外套蹲在轮胎旁捣腾，荀彧站在他旁边依照说明书逐步指导，郭嘉负责坐在车门圈出的阴影下找出对应的工具。说来奇怪，先前恬淡惬意的旅程中，他们之间只剩下梗在胸口的心不能平，那道隔阂却在此刻的压力前顿时消失无踪了，浮上水面的换为了刻进肌肉记忆里的默契和信任。

等到加州的灿烂阳光刺破浓如液体的海雾明晃晃洒在他们头顶，换轮胎的大工程也差不多结束，荀彧习惯性拿出手机才意识到他们只花了半个多小时就换好了轮胎，这效率在这种情况下算是相当不错了。再环顾身后的汪洋，海雾散去之后亮堂起来的天空使得海面呈现出宝石般通透的蓝色，在明显上升的气温中粼粼发光。早上冷得还必须穿外套的一号公路，此刻像一颗逐渐成熟的甜美果实，热得让人口干舌燥。一旁出力最多的曹操直接掀起T恤下摆在满头大汗的脸上胡乱擦着，荀彧看着曹操毫不在乎露出的腹肌，突然直观感受到了气温的上升，他却不知自己被薄汗浸得半湿半透的衬衫大概才是曹操脸红得像晒伤了一样的主要原因。

这么一趟折腾下来，哪儿来精力立马开车。荀彧提出大家先休息一下吃点东西，再开车去下一个小镇看看能否换轮胎，毕竟备胎不是正式轮胎不适合开长途。另外两人一个是累的一个是虚的，自然同意，就着矿泉水吃了一堆豆干辣条之后在车上闭目养神，养着养着就睡着了，一个横在后排座上，一个歪在驾驶位上。荀彧无奈地看了他俩一眼，索性斜坐在副驾驶上将腿伸到打开的车门外，静静欣赏起无垠汪洋来。

直到这时，意外事故的压力完全消失时，荀彧才后知后觉他们之前的相处有多么自然。没有停滞的沉默，没有僵硬的回避。在任何需要解决的问题面前，曹操与他条件反射地默契合作，无需多言的配合像一种条件反射，一种后天养成的本能，又或是一种冥冥之中注定如此。

为何偏偏在此刻提醒他，他们之间有多合拍？

荀彧无法忽视心中如面前浪潮般翻涌的情绪。因深浅不同或地形不一，海洋也呈现出迥然不同而丰富多彩的姿态，从岸边的一线白往外推去是窄窄的棕色，而后有湖绿的浅水渐渐过渡到深浅不一的碧蓝，时而有礁石完全伫立海中，再往外是不见起伏而满是未知的深蓝，在如帷帐的天穹下显得尤其空寂。浪从最远处而来，掠过一切，等打到沙滩上时却没人去思考它已经走过多少蓝，只记得那粉身碎骨的一瞬白。

海尚且如此，何况人心。倘若他能简单地用一个词说自己对曹操的情感是如何，那倒好了。可纠纠缠缠十几年，连他自己也说不清了，更不知道若要抽身该从哪里找到线头，生活、工作和情感统统绞在一处，不知道哪个才是最初的起点。

荀彧不是一个死要面子的人，他从不逃避一个事实：他和曹操是对彼此影响最大的人。他们互相成就，到头来却互相伤害。一面是回忆中始终放不下的欢笑，一面是当下难以打破的默然。想舍弃又舍不得，想继续又痛楚。

偏偏在此刻，偏偏在多情的海边，在轻柔的风中，在过于明媚的阳光下，曹操在他背后打着轻鼾，睡着了。

为什么这不能是一次简简单单的老友之间的公路旅行？荀彧第一次这样希望。

九

在下一个小镇上，他们找到了修车店。小镇只是一团沿着一号公路冒出来的房屋，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，大约是在这条路上出事故的人多了，修车店也就诞生了。唯一英语过关的荀彧留下来看着修车铺老板熟练地换轮胎，曹操和郭嘉跑去附近的小超市觅食，却发现只有看着就没食欲的西方食品，最后不得不买了一袋面包，三个人就着自己带的老干妈涂了抹了就吃了，那香味和古怪吃法倒换得外国老板一幅好奇又一言难尽的表情。大魏公司高层在修车铺旁边蹲着吃老干妈配面包，这场景的确算得上后现代。可他们连在二十平米的出租房里顿顿泡面的日子也过来了，难道还怕老干妈配面包？

这一天轮番折腾下来，已经来不及赶到原本订的目的地了。曹操本觉得晚上开几个小时拉一下总能到，荀彧说开一号公路这种山路的夜车不安全，顿了顿又补充了一句：自驾游别太累了，能慢慢玩就慢慢来吧，不差重新订酒店的钱。曹操以一种直白得令荀彧不得不躲开的复杂目光看向他，像是惊讶于老友突然转变的态度，毕竟在昨天荀彧还满脑子都是早一点到达洛杉矶、早一点从和曹操同坐一辆车的折磨中解脱出来。

夏天的一号公路是旅游旺季，游人不少 ，好在贵一些的价格总能解决问题。不过当他们在晚饭时间到达临时预订的民宿地址时，车上三个人都不约而同陷入了沉默。

手紧紧握住方向盘的曹操忍不住微微皱起眉：“文若，你确定是这里？”

荀彧就着微弱的信号在手机地图上再三确认，又专门下车找到被杂草掩了一半的门牌，最后肯定地点了点头。

郭嘉摆出一言难尽的神情：“这地方……真的有人住？”

他们面前的是一条陡峭的砂石土路，直愣愣地向下扎去，在树影遮蔽下像是一头冲进了海里。他们已经处在海边的悬崖上，这附近没有别的人类世界的产物，只有岩石和灌木，此外就是无尽的海洋和盘旋的海鸟，刺耳难听的鸟叫回荡在空旷天地间，更平添了几分阴森恐怖，让人实在难以想象这条路的尽头有民宿。

那么贵的定金都付了，总不能半途而废。曹操一咬牙，小心翼翼顺着土路开了下去，没想到的确别有洞天，一栋恐怖小说里标配的木制古老洋房静静立在小路尽头。唯一能让人安心一点的是，房子外还停了一辆黑色SUV。

接待他们的是一个英俊挺拔的中年西装男，在遍地T恤短裤的加州实属少见。西装男带他们大致参观了两层楼的洋房，并解释说这栋房子已经有一百年的历史了，属于历史保护建筑，所以现任主人也不能改动内外格局。屋内里面装饰果然维持着十九世纪末期飞速发展想西海岸的风格，也许在当时看来过于粗糙，在现代人眼中却依然带着大部头名著里的古典气息。西装男把钥匙交个他们后就驱车离开了，说是因为他的老板受过伤不能住在湿度太高的悬崖旁，所以他要回到附近的镇上，明天早上会给他们送早餐过来。

累了一天最想要的莫过于洗个痛快澡，他们也没心情欣赏历史建筑。曹操和郭嘉都知道荀彧有轻微洁癖，默契地让荀彧先用浴室。还好如此古朴的房子有相当现代化的浴室，偏凉的水流打在身上，总算洗去一天的燥热，在哗啦啦的水声中慢慢放松下来的荀彧却不知为何想起曹操今天掀起衣服擦汗的模样。他的胸口涌起一股奇怪的感受，一路向上蔓延到后颈，谈不上难受也谈不上舒服。他又想起当年挤一股出租房的日子，曹操在公共浴室洗了澡回来也不穿上衣，头发还湿漉漉的往下滴着水珠，看见荀彧正在把黏在电脑前的郭嘉拉走去洗澡就咧嘴一笑，也不知道在笑什么。那时候荀彧的胸口也是同样的颤动，如果必须承认，是一种感情的萌动。

荀彧草草洗完了澡，把浴室让出来，自己去吹头发。等他收拾好自己，发现曹操和郭嘉都洗完澡泡上泡面了。吃过泡面权当晚餐后，那两个闲不住的开始兴致勃勃地探索这栋看上去就会闹鬼的老房子，荀彧走过厚厚的地毯，悄无声息溜出了门，在门廊的台阶上坐下，不远处夕阳正缓缓落入海中。海面上一片金黄，如碎星点点，甚至压过了天边烧起来的紫粉色云朵。晚风微醺，不似清晨那般咸，直到荀彧发现那股香甜的来源是曹操端着两杯红酒出现在了他身后。


	4. Chapter 4

【曹荀】一号公路 完结篇

十

当燃烧的夕阳坠入海中，没有人能不屏住呼吸敬畏目送这场壮丽落幕。向上是逐渐变暗的黄昏，向下是逐渐变深的汪洋，那金色融化进蔚蓝之中，让加利福利亚寒流沸腾。一位英雄的退场，一朝盛世的消亡，一段理想的末路，正是悲剧的结局才动人心魄。

这样的悲剧每天都在上演，可为何他的内心尤为悲伤？也许他们也将像太阳一样，走向燃烧殆尽的结局。在壮阔日落中，曹操与他之间的沉默都显得不再那样难以忍受了，也许是因为眼前的风景夺走了他全部的注意力，让他无暇顾及在门廊台阶另一头坐下来的曹操，又或是曹操已经融入了这幅画卷，他本就该是悲剧中的主角。

直到太阳完全沉入海底，天空勉强靠着余韵维持明亮。荀彧拿起曹操放在他们之间的一杯红酒，浅浅抿了一口，等待着曹操开口。夕阳使他心中翻涌起强烈的思绪，但他不知如何从何说起。真奇怪，为什么他一直在等待曹操开口？他并不是什么害羞的大姑娘，先开口并不会自降身价，也许是因为总觉得矛盾的始作俑者是曹操，自然是该道歉的人先开口。

曹操注视着太阳最后消失的地方笑了起来：“我还给海写过诗。”

荀彧几乎是条件反射般轻声背了出来：“日月之行，若出其中。星汉灿烂，若出其里。”

又是一时沉默，他们不约而同地想到了快二十年前，夏日海风中一穷二白的两个年轻人，连夜爬上山顶只为了看一场日出。他们又累又困，却在海天交接之处亮起一道光时相视而笑，那时他们什么都没有，那时他们觉得自己将会拥有一切。荀彧揉着眼睛发困，就听到曹操即兴念出了一首《观沧海》。荀彧为他鼓掌叫好，说此等好诗不该如日出般转瞬即逝。曹操把双臂抱在脑后说那等下山就去给杂志社投稿。荀彧笑了笑，说，为什么不做个网站和更多的人分享呢？

那就是“铜雀”的起源，是一首诗。

可一首诗能在现实中存活多久呢，他们最终还是不得不谈到“铜雀”的转型。

曹操听上去很无奈：“文若，我知道你不赞同转型，但是我还是坚持认为这个决定是正确的。”

荀彧不留情面地指出：“可你不该绕过我直接把提案扔到大会上。”

曹操烦闷地重重放下手中的酒杯：“我不想我们也走上合伙人的标准结局，在明知你不会同意的情况下，我还能怎么样？”

合伙人的标准散伙结局。荀彧本是一个儒雅温和的人，他有内里的锐利坚韧，却绝不是尖酸刻薄。然而他控制不住自己站起身来抱着手臂，用最讽刺的语气回道：

“难道现在，我们就不会分道扬镳了吗？”

轻描淡写却掷地有声的话似乎激怒了曹操，他猛得转头看向荀彧，噌地一下也站了起来，像是想要拽住荀彧的领子问他这句话是什么意思，可他太清楚这句话是什么意思，所以只能深吸了口气压下情绪，沉默良久才说了一句有些莫名其妙的话：

“文若……你这么执着于最初的铜雀，是不是因为当年的铜雀上是我写给你的诗？”

当年的铜雀上的确是曹操写给荀彧的诗，为了积累基础活跃度，曹操绞尽脑汁每天都用不同的马甲发一首诗。铜雀上的第一首诗，不是《观沧海》，而是那日从山上下来后，他们迎着海风吃着烧烤，晴朗的星空之下，曹操举着啤酒瓶高歌的“青青子衿悠悠我心”。他转过身，张开双臂，温柔地注视着荀彧，念道：但为君故，沉吟至今。

可旧事重提在此刻却让荀彧心中顿时燃起一股无名怒火。这话放在平时也许甜蜜，可现在算是什么？质问他公私不分，还是以感情做筹码要挟？曹操怎么敢在理直气壮不尊重他的工作后还反过来指责他不够专业。又或者，那份感情在他看来已经彻底沦为了一个笑话，一个他们都应该走出来的过去，陷在其中的人是可悲的。

他以为虽然痛苦，至少理智和情感两者他都未舍弃，不曾想到在最重要的那个人眼中，却两者都不值一提。他的身体中有什么东西破掉了，酸涩满上胸口，满是碎片的味道，令他难以呼吸：他还在坚守什么呢？

荀彧终于不顾一切冷冷地说：“你知道我向来公私分明。我依然会反对这个提案，假使我真的不再爱你。”

曹操像是没有明白他言下之意一样愣在原地，直到下一秒，荀彧意识到时，他已经被曹操来势汹汹吻擒住了双唇。

“唔……”

曹操扑过来将他死死抵在一旁的门柱上，双手紧紧掐住了他的腰，不打算留给他任何可以逃避的空间。荀彧还未来得及作出反应，便不得不屈服于曹操的攻城略池。所有压抑了太久的心不能平终于喧嚣而出，如身后的海浪般声势浩大，在苦楚中更有漫长而深刻得成为了习惯的爱恋，令他情不自禁地回应着曹操激烈的吻。唇舌交缠像是在发泄所有的情绪，怨也好，爱也好，都混作了此时的情难自持。不知不觉中，荀彧的双手已经环住了曹操的腰，在缠绵而眷恋的吮吸中向他靠近。

他们假装释然假装了太多年，却从未习惯过违心的假装，当可以无所顾忌地触碰到对方的皮肤，感受对方的温度，将对方拥入怀中直到再不分离，他们如何还能继续假装。在如擂鼓般的心跳声中，爱意终于获胜。

那时他们才意识到先前的煎熬多么可笑：他们都深爱着对方，却坚信对方已经不爱自己。

十一

荀彧不知道他们是怎么一路跌跌撞撞在亲吻中到了曹操的房间，一刻也没有舍得分开。

他也记不清楚曹操是怎样将他推倒在床上直奔主题开始脱他的裤子。他只记得杂乱沉重的喘息和四肢纠缠，明明没有旁人，周遭的空间却缩小到挤压得他无处可躲，只能在没有开灯的黑暗中回归到最原始的欲望里去。他记得他的理智觉得这不是好的时间，一顿糊里糊涂的情事只会让一起更加一团糟。于是他用上力气想要推开曹操，结果被皮带把手腕和床柱绑在一起。他像一条任人宰割的鱼，脱水之后无力反抗。曹操将他们勃起的阳物拢在一处撸动，呼吸之间满是潮湿情欲的汗味和腥涩，他什么也听不见，只有激烈如雷鸣的心跳，还有自己低低的呻吟。

曹操没有章法地吻着他，像野兽在他的颈窝里胡乱蹭来蹭去嗅着他的气息，惹得他不得不仰着头露出白鹭似的脖颈，浑身有电流蹿过般颤抖。都说荀令留香三日不散，可他洗了澡还没喷香水，他问曹操究竟在嗅什么，曹操哑着嗓子回答：你的味道。当他还想挣扎着问他的味道是什么味道，曹操却一口咬在他的锁骨上，手下动作猛得加快，让他们一同射了出来。

他以为这荒唐的一夜终于结束了，却没想到这才刚刚开始。曹操无意解开他手腕上粗糙的皮带，他只能忍受着别扭手臂带来的不适，被曹操用刚刚射出的浊液一点一点扩展久未经性事的后穴。

倘若他的理智还在运作，必定响起尖利的报错音警告他这完全不是个好主意，他们没有套，郭嘉在这座房子里，明天他们还得一路开到旧金山。

可惜曹操全然不顾他压着嗓子的破口大骂，待扩展得当就强势地搂着膝窝分开他修长的双腿，直挺挺操了进来。荀彧被身下的酸胀和钝痛逼得说不出话，只能拼命大口呼吸，他像被利刃斩破的海洋，正如摩西分开红海。还不等他缓过神，曹操已经大开大合地操弄起来，每一次都直捣黄龙。到这份上，这场性事已经沦为了对漫长岁月中的求而不得和心不能平的发泄。

直到荀彧侧过头咬住枕头想要阻止自己发出那些极淫的声音，却发现枕套湿了一片，直到那时他才后知后觉地发现自己不知什么时候哭了。不知是生理性泪水，是疼痛，还是发酵成酒的青春。他只知道，快感与折磨并存的疯狂情事让他感觉活着。

后来在混乱的极度兴奋中，他零星记得曹操是怎样将亲吻了他脸上的泪水，解开绑住他的皮带，摩挲着他被皮带磨红的手腕，抱住他一次又一次地喊着他的名字，以及“对不起”。

十二

次日西装男准时送来了早餐，还为他们在厨房里煎起了鸡蛋。然而这顿早餐对荀彧实在是一场磨难。今早醒来时，他被身上欢爱之后的痕迹羞得面红耳赤，好在曹操昨晚还算有良心记得在他几乎晕过去后帮他清理身体，可这脖子上的吻痕，就算是衬衣也只能勉强遮住。荀彧偷偷往郭嘉的方向看了一眼，但愿郭嘉没有发现……可他们太熟了，要想瞒过郭嘉实在是天方夜谭。若郭嘉知道了，恐怕拍手叫好还来不及呢。

这样不好，他与曹操还有太多的事情没有说清楚，他反复告诉自己，他不能和曹操这样不明不白地……做爱。一夜之后，他们不比前一天多拥有什么。

正巧此时曹操终于收拾好了自己从房间内走出来，荀彧一抬头就看到他脖子上的咬痕，心神一晃不小心将桌上的苹果汁打翻了。

“对不起！”

这可是古董餐桌啊！荀彧慌忙用英文向西装男道歉，却不知道从哪里收拾起。

西装男拿了桌布来擦干苹果汁，轻声说：“别担心，一百多年间，不知多少杯苹果汁曾被打翻过在这张桌子上。”

一百多年……荀彧去扶杯子的手顿了一下。时光总有一种难以言喻的魔力。一杯苹果汁在上百年历史的餐桌前无关紧要，他们的纠葛在千百年的悲欢离合中又算得上什么，甚至不够资格被写进故事里。他如此在意每一次来回交锋，每一句欲言又止的剖白，用那份在意折磨曹操也折磨自己，却沉沦在起伏中未曾思考过一苇渡航的出路。身处海中，便以为海是全部，世上没有滴水不沾的干燥。可天下之大，什么没有呢？

知道他们深爱彼此，有时候就已经够了，足够去解脱，去放过自己。

荀彧微微笑了，稳稳放好了杯子，附和道：“是啊，不知多少杯苹果汁呢。”

屋外阳光明媚，已是新的一天。

十三

到达洛杉矶的时候是下午，离荀彧凌晨的航班还有一段时间。曹操和郭嘉去酒店放了行李，他们本就打算还要在洛杉矶多玩几天才回国，三人又去尝了一顿加州出名的In-N-Out汉堡。等到洛杉矶也渐渐落入暮色中，曹操才开车送荀彧去机场。这次车上没有郭嘉在，他们似乎也能自然地共处一室了。

洛杉矶的路是出了名的堵，尤其是机场附近。当他们被堵在高架桥上无所事事，一号公路的美景也无迹可寻，他们终于开始好好交谈。

荀彧直视着前方一片红着的刹车灯：“我在想，既然我们谁也无法在铜雀转型的方案上妥协，也许我是时候离开大魏了。”

曹操猛得转过头来不敢置信盯着荀彧，谁能想到他真的可以放手，离开他一手扶持建立的大魏。曹操在荀彧神色如常的面容上找不到一丝异常，这看起来已经不是一时冲动，而是深思熟虑后的决定，而荀彧的决定很少更改。

曹操愣了良久才闷出来一句：“大魏老板的对象，到别的公司工作，影响不好。”

荀彧忍不住因他这不要脸到极致的话勾起嘴角：“但我不想回家之后还面对公司里抬头不见低头见的那张脸，人总是需要放松的。”

曹操还没来得及说什么，车偏偏已经到了航站楼门口。他帮荀彧把行李箱搬下来，在晚风中给了他一个拥抱。荀彧在曹操的怀抱中有一种冲动，他想对曹操说：我们身上有护照，我们可以现在就开夜车去拉斯维加斯，我们能在明天的日出时结婚，直至死亡将我们分开。可他已经不再是当年千里夜奔坐着长途大巴去见曹操的那个大学生了，所以他飞快地吻了一下曹操的脸颊。

“家里见。”他说。

曹操一边走回车里一边向他挥手：“家里见。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了！！！我……又烂尾了……写这篇的起因就是想写曹荀angry sex，到最后我放弃了，曹荀根本没办法这样搞啊！史向曹荀很难完美结局的一个原因是他们的事业和感情是牢牢捆绑在一起的，谁都没有退出这个选项，但现代au下他们可以。我不想写他们和解，因为有的事情可能根本无法和解，但成年人大概就是有舍有得地继续走下去吧。


End file.
